Fireworks
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Finn and Rachel's journey starts in a Biology lab after school hours when a student and his teacher realise their feelings for each other. Smut with plot. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Finn hated Biology. He hated it with a passion. It was difficult, boring and a waste of his fucking time. He didn't need to know what an enzyme was and he didn't care about its optimum temperature. The only redeeming feature was Miss Rachel fucking Berry. Without a doubt the hottest teacher in school, whose class he had sat in for nearly a year now. Spent a year trying to hide his erection, difficult when you had… certain gifts, and desperate to catch a glimpse down her top or a peek up her insanely, bordering on illegally short skirts. A year of running off to the bathroom after every class and filling the toilet with his cum. A year that in just two months would come to an end and he would never see her again.

Rachel hated Biology. She was stuck teaching now that her dreams on Broadway had failed. Just another Lima loser who got stuck teaching a subject she despised to unresponsive, unintelligent assholes who not four years ago she had flown hundreds of miles to get away from. And she was alone. Oh her Dads were a big help and they had dinner every Friday but Rachel hadn't had a boyfriend since he'd sold her out and cheated on her to get a part. Some boyfriend.

She was almost glad the year was over in two months so she could apply to teach something else. Music would be ideal but she'd just settle for not having to clean up the vomit everytime she cut open an eyeball.

Then again she was almost sad. She'd taught the same class of seniors for the whole year and they weren't as asshole-ish as she'd first thought. Some of them were pretty cool and it made a welcome change from all the 50 year olds in the staff room talking about mortgages and inflation. She could talk to them about stuff, she even took them on a 'field trip' to Breadstix. They were around her age and while it was strictly speaking, unethical to become friends with them she was hardly going to bone one of them was she? Well…

She knew that every boy in the class had tried to look up her skirt. At first she was offended. After a while she was almost flattered they found someone like her so appealing, aesthetically. But when _he_ looked at her. She found it almost _arousing_ , like she was part of one of those romance novels, a scullery maid who had caught the attention of the lord of the manor. She found it hot.

Not that she would or ever could act on it. If he was a few years older and in a bar she wouldn't even think twice before taking him to her bed and letting him have his way with her until dawn. He had that cute face, adorable half smile and well-defined muscles that showed through his tight t-shirts. And if the rumours that had somehow made their way to her ears were true, he had a certain gift that required XXXL condoms and a girl who was ready for the time of her life.

But she couldn't be that girl. Not legally at least for another two months and not ethically for well… ever! It was against her code. She would just have to get him through this class, cheer him at graduation and then wave him goodbye as he went off to do some football scholarship thing. Then maybe she'd see him on TV while she waited for her husband to come home from work. He'd probably be in accounting or real estate, something boring like that.

Finn couldn't understand why he was even bothering with this. Oh wait, he knew exactly why. His freakin' scholarship that for some reason required at least a "C" in Biology. What the Fuck! He didn't want to be a biologist, whatever that meant and he was certain that his ability to call out plays wouldn't hinge on his ability to tell you the difference between bacteria and protoctista. He dropped his pen in disgust.

Rachel looked up. She tried not to look too happy to see that Finn needed her help. She loved it when she got to help him. She got to speak to him in hushed tones, like it was some great secret. She was allowed to touch his shoulder comfortingly and lean over him. She got up from her desk with a sigh and walked over to his desk with just a little too much bounce in her step.

"What is it, Finn?"

"Miss Berry, I just can't handle this part… and this part… and well the whole paper."

"I see." She laid her tiny hand on his shoulder. She felt a lot of muscle there. She suddenly and involuntarily squeezed, jerking back slightly praying he wouldn't notice. Oh God he'd think she was a complete perv! Or worse what if he thought she liked him. Well, she did like him but she couldn't let him know that!

Had she just squeezed his bicep. Finn knew Ms. Berry was a lot friendlier with her students than most teachers but surely there were boundaries. Although, of course, if she asked, Finn would gladly cross them with her. Every, fucking, one of them.

She hurriedly pointed out some things that would help him. She saw in the upper left hand corner of the page he was totally lost and so thrust her pen in that direction, explaining the science to him. Of course Finn heard none of it because he was staring directly into his teacher's ample cleavage. Finn loved a good pair of tits on a girl, pig though he maybe, and Ms. Berry had one awesome rack.

Finn loved everything about Ms. Berry, in fact. She was short but more than made up for that in personality and what little there was of her was all leg. She had bronzed caramel skin that he just wanted to run his tongue over. Her aforementioned legs were long and luscious and she loved flaunting them on hot summer's days. Her face was flawless and framed by a sparkling waterfall of dark black hair. It was in these reveries that Finn suddenly found himself quite the poet!

Rachel looked down at Finn to see if he was getting it only to find him gazing at her boobs. It was unacceptable, inappropriate and so fucking _arousing_. His eyes glazed over in lust and his adorable face curled into the mischievous half smirk. Rachel found herself grinning that she had this effect on the boy, when his eyes suddenly snapped up to meet hers. A thousand words were exchanged in the silence that followed. The other students were too engrossed in their work to see what was going on at the back of the room. Rachel had caught Finn staring but Finn had caught Rachel _loving_ it. Rachel's nipples were now the second hardest things in the room beaten only by Finn's cock.

Their little eyeballing session was interrupted by the bell and Rachel immediately turned away and walked to her desk, trying and failing to cool down the fire in her lower stomach. She couldn't lie anymore. She wanted him in every way that entailed. And she wanted him bad.

She always liked to wave her students off after class, sending them on their way before locking the door for some peace and quiet to get on with her work. This time however, Finn was the last to leave and instead of walking out the door he shut it in front of him and locked it, pulling the small curtain for the door window shut.

"Oh Finn, you didn't go, is there something you wanted to talk about," she tried not to sound too pleased. They were very close now.

"Not really," he said simply before lunging. He swept her into his arms and kissed her, hard. He had one shot and he needed to make sure Rachel was swept off her feet. His large hands cradled her as she dipped, taken by surprise at Finn's very sudden display of affection. His lips were soft and yet firm, moving against hers in a demanding way. God he was a good kisser. Her first reaction was to throw her arms around his neck but this was very quickly replaced by her nagging voice reminding her of her 'responsibilities as a teacher.'

"Finn," she said regretfully breaking the kiss before assuming her disciplinarian voice, "that is inappropriate, unacceptable and, and"

"Got you totally wet right?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson, that will not be tolerated. I should report you for this but because you're an alright student and dare I say it a friend, I'll let it slide, if we never speak of this again."

"Look, I'd accept that if you hadn't spent the last 20 minutes of class eyefucking me while I stared at your tits. If you wanted me to stop or if you were uncomfortable in any way, you would've said something. If it wasn't for the bell you'd probably have made the first move." She scoffed at that but then realised that it was true and looked at her feet.

"I know you were turned on by me. You're still young, you're hot and I bet that you're not getting laid as much as your used to. It's perfectly reasonable. I'm turned on by you for all the same reasons." Rachel often spoke frankly with her students but never about something as personal as her sex life. But of course he was right.

"I've had crushes in the past but never acted on them, because I wasn't sure whether she felt the same way. But I know that you feel the same way as me. I may suck at Biology but I know Chemistry when I see it. We have it. Can you honestly say you felt nothing from that kiss?" He was leaning in again and Rachel's resolve was rapidly crumbling. Their lips touched for the briefest of moments before she pulled away again. Every time their lips touched she felt... something she'd never felt before. Which was why she had to pull away. Sex was one thing but if she at any point began to develop feelings for this boy (and she felt like she was there already) then this whole thing was fucked.

She walked away knowing the next two months would be hell. She half-turned her head to face him.

"Give me one good reason this is a good idea other than just because we both haven't done it in a while."

Finn stammered before letting his face fall. His dejection brought tears to Rachel's eyes before she turned away again and walked to the door, about to leave.

"Because I love you!" Rachel straightened up, back rigid at what had just been said. She turned to face him.

"What did you say," she whispered hoarsely.

"I said, that I love you. And I couldn't graduate and leave you behind without at least trying. I thought about all the reasons it would be tough to leave here and the only one I could think of was you. I love you Rachel." He had walked to her again, getting closer and closer. His hands cupped her face and she could feel her warm breath.

"Good." She kissed him then, throwing her arms round his neck and mashing her face needily into his, wanting his lips, wanting his tongue to violate her mouth and explore her every feature. She leant into him, and moaned into the kiss when she felt a large hand delicately caress her ass.

They came up for hair, breathing hard. "Cos I love you too," she gasped, "so so much."

They kissed again, this time less franticly, enjoying each other's lips. He began to place light feathery kisses on her face and neck, occasionally sucking on the exposed skin. She threw her head back and moaned aloud (a very sexy sound) when he nibbled on her sensitive spot behind her ear. He whispered huskily.

"School's over, you wanna get outta here?" He went back to kissing her neck.

"No. I wanna, oh god don't stop doing that, I want you to make love to me in the place we started all of this."

She pulled out of his embrace and walked backward eying him seductively until she reached her desk and sat on it, legs swinging in the air.

"God your so fucking sexy," he growled before stalking over to her. She giggled playfully before reaching out and pulling him into her and kissing him again. She could not get enough of his lips. They were so addicting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, the friction making them both moan in pleasure as their tongues battled inside each other's mouths.

Her skirt was hiked up and she felt the large tent in his pants pressing hard against her rapidly dampening crotch. Their crotches were so close now with only their clothes acting as a barrier. Rachel was like a dog in heat, grinding herself against Finn like he was a lamp post. He smirked at the effect he was having on her but the smirk was wiped from his face when she lunged forward and sucked on his ear lobe making him moan. She began to whisper huskily.

"You thought I was turned on? I was fucking ready to fuck myself with a fucking measuring cylinder. That's how horny you made me." She grabbed his hand and guided it into her panties. Finn couldn't believe that after a year of hoping praying and jacking off in the school bathroom he was finally about to make Rachel his. His fingers came into contact with her pussy. She was soaking wet, gushing cum onto her desk. "That's how fucking wet you make me every single lesson."

Finn could take no more. He swept enough off of Rachel's desk to make room and pushed her onto her back. He was about to undo her shirt when she stopped him.

"As much as I love the foreplay, I really just need your cock right now, it's kinda been a while." She was almost apologetic. He kissed her lovingly then.  
"That's okay. It's Friday, we'll have all weekend to… explore. Right now, I have to fuck you or this little fella's gonna explode."

"Well we cant' have that," she smiled before kissing him again. He shimmied his pants down a bit while she hiked up her skirt even more. He moved her panties to the side and…

He was in. His long hard thick throbbing dick was now pushing its way into the woman of his dreams.

"Holy shit your big." Rachel cried out her face screwing up in pain and pleasure.

"Oh God Rachel, I'm sorry do you need me to…"

"DON'T FUCKING STOP!" she shouted in his ear through gritted teeth.

That was all he needed. He began to pound in and out of her, striking parts of her pussy she didn't know existed.

"Oh God baby, you fill my tigh little cunt so well. Harder baby, give it to me harder."

"I love your pussy babe, so fucking tight."

The sex was amazing because it was more than sex. They knew the feelings they had for each other went far beyond this afternoon of passion, satisfying though it was. When she came hard around his dick screaming his name against his lips, the pleasure was amplified by the anticipation of things to come.

"God, Rach I'm gonna come."

"Not in my pussy, pull out!" He didn't come in her tight snatch but his dick then exploded all over her skirt and shirt, still on her hot body.

"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"No it's okay. Tastes pretty good actually. We'll have to wash my clothes though.

"We?"  
"Of course we. We'll go to my place. I'll show you some more of my talents and then we can decide what we do from here."

The two lovers kissed passionately, parting only to pull on their clothes. Then they left the building hand in hand and smiles on their faces as they walked to Rachel's car. They kissed again chastely, knowing it would be the first of many in their relationship, before beginning the drive to Rachel's house. Rachel thought back to the feeling she'd gotten when she'd first kissed Finn. And every other time their lips had met. And when they'd made love. And when she'd cum, screaming his name. And only at the latter had she worked out what it had been.

Fireworks

 **I think i'd like to turn this into a real story, but with lots of sex as well. Review with ideas and comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Rachel arrived at Rachel's apartment. Barely had he entered when her felt a petite body pressed against his along with a pair of full, plump lips attacking his. In between kisses Rachel said:

"Can you call your mom and tell her you won't be home this weekend?" She continued sucking on his bottom lip, which combined with the prospect of continuous sex for a 48-hour period, made his knees weaken. He could barely think about the question at hand.

"Uh… um." Rachel pulled away much to Finn's annoyance.

"It's a simple question Finn. Unless you'd rather just call this to a halt…" she left the threat lingering.

"She's in Washington!" Finn shouted, louder than her meant to. "I uh mean she'll be in Washington all week with Burt."

"Good, we won't be interrupted then," Rachel said before leaping into Finn's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She smiled, locking her legs tighter around his, their crotches meeting in the middle, causing a stirring in Finn's groin.

She sensed it, her lips curling in to a delicious smile. She ground her groin in to him, riding him as if he were a pony being broken in. He shuffled, deliberately pushing his crotch into her. He sensed the lust in her beautiful brown eyes, and grinned wickedly.

Rachel grabbed his hands, placing them above his head, grasping on to his thick wrist, barely managing to fit her tiny hands around them. He pretended to struggle, and she tightened her grip, sending volt through his body. He was loving this!

She raised her body, so her breasts were level with his face, but inches apart. He tried to grab them with his mouth, but she pulled back. Frustrated, Finn sank back into the door, pulling a face. Rachel laughed his gesture, before leaning in towards him, kissing his neck and shoulder.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes momentarily He breathed in her scent. She smelled of flowers, like those on a warm summer's day. The scent filled his nostrils. He loved the way she smelled. He inhaled deeply, taking in her delicious fragrance. She pulled away, moving her head towards his, leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips met, her tongue brushed softly against his lips. He opened his mouth in response, and she ventured inside. They embraced passionately for a few moments, and Finn was once again reminded of why he loved her so. Her body was amazing, her personality incredible, and her heart full of love. He was in love, and would happily tell the world so.

Rachel moved down to his chest, lightly kissing his soft skin, her hands still held his arms in place. Finn buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled of roses and lavenders. He kissed the top of her head, pursing his lips against the soft strands of her hair. Rachel moved back up to his face, nuzzling her face into his neck. She kissed him gently, lightly running her tongue across his flesh.

'Mmm….I want you' he whispered softly in to her ear.

She giggled, moving across his face, her lips meeting with his once again. They embraced once more, tongues darting feverously between mouths. She was a great kisser, another one of her amazing qualities. Rachel broke free of the embrace, pulling away from him.

Disappointed, he tried to capture her, not wanting to break free of the wonderful feeling she was giving him. With her hands still on his arms, she uttered one simple command:

'Undress me'

Finn didn't need to be told twice putting her down and getting on his knees, as he buried his hands under her skirt, searching for the string of her panties.

She gasped as he pulled them down slightly, delving a finger into her cunt. She slid down on him, drawing his finger in deeper. She sighed, as his digit entered her, invading the walls of her tunnel. She rocked back and forth on him, thrusting him in deeper with each stroke. Finn buried his face in her chest once more, and this time, she allowed it.

He sucked and nibbled at the soft skin, devouring her, savouring her. With his teeth, he pulled the flimsy material aside, exposing the material of her bra. He badly wanted to remove it, but her hands were still on his wrists, holding him with such force he found endearing.

She had amazing strength for a woman, and often he would happily succumb to her whims, obeying to her every need. He was hers, for the taking. She let go of his arms momentarily, unbuttoning her blouse, so that Finn could continue his work on her chest.

She slipped the garment off, revealing a slim body, with perfect breasts, hidden only by a thin lace bra. Finn could see her hard nipples through the fabric, he badly wanted to suck on them, but wasn't sure if Rachel would allow it just yet.

Rachel reached behind her, unclasping the bra. Her beautiful mounds fell out, brushing against Finn's skin. He tried to grab them but she was too quick, pulling away. Frustrated, he grabbed her ass, pulling him in to her, grinding his hardness against her pussy.

She sighed, meeting his thrust with hers. She undid his trousers impatiently, pulling them down over his hips. She mounted him once more, his cock slipping between the material of her thong, she gasped as they made skin contact. She drove into him, her swollen pussy lips enveloping his hardness. Her soft downy hairs brushing against the sensitive tip of his arousal.

The mere touch sent him into overload and drops of semen secreted from his swollen member. Rachel reached down, grabbing his cock, searching for the opening of her love tunnel. She found it, moaning loudly as he entered her. They were a perfect fit – he seemed to fill her, fulfilling her every desire.

He grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her in with each thrust, moving with her to a timeless rhythm. She ran a hand through her hair, throwing her head back in complete desire. He watched her face as she moved on top of him, her eyes closed, he knew she was in the land of ecstasy.

She moved faster, her pussy sucking him in, engulfing him her warmth. He grabbed hold of her tighter, his fingers digging in to her soft skim, leaving dent marks. She fell on top of him, her buried in the nape of his neck. She kissed him lightly, trailing loving embraces over him.

Rachel sat up, pulling him out of her cunt, immediately shocking Finn by plunging it into her ass. She groaned as he entered her. She closed her eyes once more, letting herself go as he fucked her ass. This is what she lived for! Finn grabbed her buttocks, pulling her toward him, then away from him. Her body succumbed to him, she was his.

Rachel moved a hand down to her pussy, rubbing at her clit. She squirmed as the little bud came to life, sending shock waves throughout her body, as she massaged it gently. The powerful orgasm was rising inside of her, and she had no choice but to let it come, let it wash over her. She could feel it's mighty force surrounding her body, taking over her very being.

She cried out as it hit her, filling her with almighty passion. Her hand worked faster, her fingers almost a blur as she brought herself to a stunning climax. Her body rocked violently, and she thought she was going to pass out. Finn watched in awe, as his new girlfriend succumbed to ecstasy, his eyes drawn to her beautiful face.

Finally, when it was over, she opened her eyes, immediately gazing at her lover. She silently mouthed 'thank you' He smiled, pleased that once again, he had satisfied his lover. Rachel dismounted him, turning herself around, so that she was facing away from him.

Crouching down, she took hold of his cock, guiding it once more, in to the depths of her pussy. Finn grabbed her sides, aiding her as she impaled herself on him.

Once inside her, he pulled her down, driving himself in deeper. With one hand, he ran a finger up and down her spine, leaving a dent trail across her skin. She shuddered, and he repeated the move, this time, digging his fingers in harder. Rachel giggled, leaning in toward him, sprawling across his chest.

She turned her head, so her lips were centimetres from his ear. 'Fuck my ass' she whispered softly, yet with a little authority. Finn didn't dare disobey, pulling out of her pussy and immediately filling her ass. She sighed softly as he entered her, his cock embedded deep within her bowels.

He rocked gently at first, then moved a little faster, staying at a steady pace. Rachel moved with him, her own swaying to a melodious rhythm. This is what she lived for. He was the perfect gentleman, the perfect lover. He seemed to know just how to please her, as if he knew her every desire, knew her every being.

Finn felt the twinges of ecstasy approach and sped up a little. He felt Rachel's body tense up, and knew she was close too. He wanted them to climax together, so he slowed his pace, instead, concentrating on fulfilling her needs. She was close now, maybe on the verge. Her body tensed, and he knew she was there. He sped up, his own orgasm welling up to almost boiling point.

They both cried out, as they reached their plateau, their bodies seemed to melt into one, as if it were meant to be that way. Finn held her tight as they succumbed to desire, feeling his own ecstasy melt away.

He knew Rachel must have felt the same, as her body relaxed on top of him. She collapsed on his chest, exhaling loudly. He kissed her neck and face, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She nuzzled in to him, closing her eyes, her mind drifting. This was bliss…..perfect bliss


End file.
